Super Diamond
The Enus Super Diamond is a luxury four-door sedan in The Ballad of Gay Tony episode game for Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The Super Diamond is intended to resemble a 2003-present Rolls-Royce Phantom with some small elements from the 1968-1991 Rolls-Royce Phantom VI, although the car appears to be a lot less regal in construction, with various slight changes, such as the front wheels being shifted slightly forwards and unlike its real-life counterpart, the Super Diamond does not have suicide doors. The car features an interior similar to the Schafter's, but is covered by white leather and has no logo on the steering wheel. The Super Drop Diamond is a two-door convertible variant based on the Super Diamond, meant to resemble the Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé. Performance The Super Diamond, unlike the real-life Phantom, has an inline-6 engine which powers the rear wheels in an FR drivetrain layout and a 6 speed gearbox configuration. The Super Diamond has a considerable top speed of 220 mph (354 km/h), which is slower than its convertible counterpart, the Super Drop Diamond. It is also capable of accelerating 0-60mph in 4.7 seconds. It isn't equipped with ABS, so braking while turning will often lead to understeer, then possible oversteer. The handling is fairly good for a vehicle when taking short turns. Longer turns will result in the car starting to drift, and its continuation will eventually result in the car spinning out of control. Crash deformation is good, lasting for about 3 to 4 direct hits before the vehicle starts to smoke or ignites. Overall body and engine integrity is on par with the Schafter or Dukes. In GTA V, the Super Diamond is the fastest accelerating car classified as a sedan. Its top speed and handling are average for sedans. Trivia * The Super Diamond's hood ornament consists of a diamond affixed with a pair of wings, parodying the Spirit of Ecstasy (Flying Lady) that adorns current Rolls-Royce cars and the fact that the car is called the Super Diamond. The same hood ornament is also visible on the Super Drop Diamond. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Super Diamond shares the same rim design as the Oracle. Coincidentally, BMW, which is parodied in game as the Oracle-producing Übermacht, is also the parent company of Rolls-Royce in real life, also to fact in the first stages of designing the Rolls-Royce Phantom, the shell of the BMW 750I was used as a design guide, so the Phantom is a larger, more luxurious Oracle. *The default radio stations for Super Diamond in GTA V are Space 103.2 and Lowdown 91.1. * The Super Diamond has no reversing lights. The same applies for the Super Drop Diamond, Contender, Intruder and the Tow Truck (TLAD). * The car also slightly resembles a 2006 Chrysler Imperial, most notably in the headlights. Coincidentally, the Imperial can be described as a Rolls-Royce clone by certain styling cues. * In GTA V after the 1.10 patch, the car was classed from a "Sedan" to a "Sports" when entered, like it was before the 1.01 patch. It was changed yet again in the 1.11 patch. Also, in the BradyGames Guide book for GTA V, it's also listed as sports. *The bulk and weight of the Super Diamond is strong enough to detach the wheels of other cars upon impact. *The Super Diamond is one of the vehicles the Epsilon Program requests Michael De Santa attain for them ("Assuming the Truth"). Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony The Super Diamond only begins to spawn in traffic after completing all of the storyline missions. It still is in fact a very rare sight, but tends to spawns in a select few places: * On the roads of West Algonquin, around Golden Pier's golf club area. * Strangely, occasionally used in Drug Wars as vehicle containing drugs. * Spawn more often when the player is driving a Super Drop Diamond with a hardtop on the first time. * Tends to spawn after completion of the game. * Common around Westminster and the Meat Quarter (both in Algonquin) when in a super car or in Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond. * Commonly found driving around Francis International Airport. * Spawns very often when driving a FlyUS Feroci around Francis International Airport. * Commonly spawns while the player is driving a Oracle XS around Star Junction. GTA V * Seen in Rockford Hills, spawning in the parking lot in the alley next to Leopolds but only when wanted for the Epsilon Program missions. * Sometimes spawns in traffic in Vespucci Beach . * Usually spawns in traffic in Rockford Hills. * Can be obtained in a random event where the player unties a groom from a telephone pole and drives him to his wedding, after dropping the groom off, his buddy tells the player to keep the Diamond as a reward. If taken to a mod shop, the car will already have brake and engine upgrades. * Can be bought for $250,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. GTA Online * Can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $250,000. * Will rarely be seen driving around in Rockford Hills. However, it's considered a Premium Vehicle and cannot be made a personal vehicle unless it's purchased at Legendarymotorsport.net. Gallery SuperDiamond-TBOGT-front.jpg|Front quarter view in TBOGT (Rear quarter view). EnusSuperDiamond-Front-GTAV.png|Front quarter view in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Super Diamond Gta V Side View.jpg|Side view in GTA V. Super Diamond Gta V Front View.jpg|Front view in GTA V (Rear quarter view). SuperDiamond-GTAV-AngleView.jpg|Side angle view in GTA V. Car-interior-Super-Diamond-gtav.png|Interior See also * Super Drop Diamond, a convertible variant of the Super Diamond. * Stafford, GTA San Andreas equivalent. Navigation }} de:Super Diamond (IV) es:Super Diamond pl:Super Diamond pt:Super Diamond Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus